


A Secret City of Thorns

by Elfboysnail



Series: Shelter [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Children, Cottagecore, F/M, Fantasy, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, Mystical Creatures, Nature, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, purely to me serotonin, soft romance, soft vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfboysnail/pseuds/Elfboysnail
Summary: After the events in Castlebell, Indigo is called to the Xancechester, a town of thorns, to speak to the Queen's of the Island she calls home Seito-Dianpierre. Our mage finds out that the faerie royalty and Queen's of her country wish to observe her behavior and action. With Indigo feeling uneasy our lovely healer, Calvin, is making it his mission to keep her distracted from the observant eyes of others.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Shelter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880284
Kudos: 1





	1. Xancechester (Not Today)

In a cozy hotel room up in a city in the mountains, lay our lovely mage and healer. Indigo sat in bed, looking out the large bay window watching the last of the rainfall, only to get out of bed a few moments later. She was careful not to wake Calvin, dressing in black jeans, a dress shirt, and a dark trenchcoat. Indigo placed a note on the bedside table and left the hotel room.

She walked down the cobblestone streets, seeing the people that were opening up stalls and shops for the day, or heading home from a night of either partying or drinking. It was an odd 55 degrees, for it to be December and in the mountains, although Indigo wasn't complaining. She soon faced a large castle, the place she needed to be. After showing ID, she entered, facing the two Queens of her Nation. They both stood from their thrones, fashioned in simple ballgown like dresses that fit well on their dark skin.

Indigo flashed a smile their way, bowing in their presents, "Queen Anastasia," she remarked, glancing at the woman with light blue-colored hair wrapped in braids and sapphire eyes. Before glancing at the woman beside her with black hair that curled, with piercing white eyes, "Queen Beatrice."

"Please, Indigo, there is no need to be so formal," Beatrice giggled.

Indigo chuckled, "only a habit."

"Where is Calvin," Anastasia asked.

"Sleeping," Indigo answered, "he's been working his ass off and then insisted on driving the whole way here."

"That's almost a 10 hour drive," Beatrice gasped.

"I know he should be here, but I thou-"

"No, no, we understand," Beatrice interrupted with Anastasia nodding.

"We can get started without him," Anastasia added.

Indigo nodded, "What are we "getting started" if you don't mind me asking," she asked.

"What happened at Castlebell," A voice remarked from behind.

Indigo turned, "Queen Titania!"

Tan skin, tremendously long white hair, light green eyes, and a well-fitted body in a crimson ball gown smirked at Indigo.

"A mage," the man beside her gusted, is baby blue eyes seeming to form into stars with his dark green hair bouncing as his deer hooves clicked against the tile floor, dawning out-dated clothes that almost made him look like a pirate, "we fae love you mages!"

"King Oberon," Indigo studdered out as he came closer to her.

"Oberon, dear, leave the poor child alone," Titania giggled, placing her hand over her mouth.

"But, Titania, she is a mage," Oberon whined, cupping Indigo's face, "who beat you, little butterfly?"

Before Indigo answered the faerie king's question about her scars, his eyes widened, "Anastasia, Beatrice, I thought you said she was human," Oberon remarked.

"She is," Anastasia replied, " is she not?"

"Not completely," Titania answered, "she has a mixture of different creatures' bloods in her veins."

Oberon gave Indigo a toothy smile, "even better."

"Someone, please, tell me what is happening," Indigo squeaked out, turning back to the queens, with blush dusting her cheeks as Oberon wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Sweet butterfly," Oberon began to explain, "your trip to Castlebell finally reached our ears."

"Is there a problem with the way I handled things," Indigo asked.

"No, no, no, sweet child," Titania sighed, "but we need to discuss the events."

"To have a serial killer in our villages is uncommon," Oberon added, "We requested that the elders of Castlebell call in someone that knew how to solve the problem. We understand the process was difficult as well as a bit terrifying. Titania and I apologize for your somewhat unpleasant visit to one of our best villages."

"Alright," Indigo replied.

"Cirdan, harmed your husband correct," Anastasia asked.

"He did," Indigo answered.

"and Calvin is the one who shot Cirdan, right," Beatrice asked, "as well as you, as the Castlebell citizens would state: breaking down it a local bar?"

Indigo nodded, "guns on fae grounds," Oberon questioned, "that’s not good."

"I needed a way to defend myself in case something happened," Indigo remarked, "I understand that this is not standard for the fairy kingdom, but if we could get straight to the point, that would be great. Instead of making me remember the horrible things that happened to my husband and me four months ago."

There was a moment of silence, "I'm sorry that was rude," Indigo sighed.

"The truth is Indigo," Anastasia started.

"We wish to keep an eye on you for a few days," Titania finished.

Indigo's face displayed confusion as Oberon squeezed her shoulders, "we want to study you, but only as an observation, since you scare some of the fae and we would like to calm their minds."

Indigo nodded, "We'll let you enjoy the rest of your day," Beatrice sighed, possibly seeing the discomfort on the mage's face.

Indigo left them all with another nod before walking out into the pouring rain and becoming soaked in the process of returning to her hotel room.

"What's wrong, angel eyes?"

Calvin stood up from one of the plush chairs, walking towards her, "I got rained on," she sighed.

"I can see that," he replied, following Indigo to the bathroom, "but something else is wrong."

"I met the Faerie queen and king while seeing the queens," Indigo sighed.

"And?"

"I am now under observation."

"Excuse me," Calvin gasped as Indigo began to undress.

"Apparently, I am scaring the fae," Indigo sighed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"But the people in Castlebell loved you," Calvin remarked.

"I know."

"They enjoyed having you there."

"I know!"

"Most of them were sad to see us leave that they wanted to give us the cottage we stayed in."

"I KNOW," Indigo yelled, turning away from the bathroom counter to face him.

There was a second of silence before Indigo expelled, "fuck, I'm sorry."

Calvin frowned: she looked defeated, sad eyes mixed with a creased brow as she stood in front of him only in a black bra and boyshorts.

"Indigo..."

"Calvin," he hated how she said his name, just like in Castlebell when figuring out she wasn't human, his name sounded like broken glass, "A critical part of my job is protecting people, and I have been scaring people this whole time!"

"You don't know that," Calvin replied, trying to be on the optimistic side, "maybe it's because the fae don't know what you are."

"I don't care why someone is afraid of me! It's the fact that they are afraid," Indigo snapped back, "if the people I am supposed to protect are afraid of me, how can they trust me?!"

There was a moment of silence, "am I frightening?"

Calvin's heart ached for his wife. He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "if you were asking in a joking way, I would say yes and then tell you how "frightening" it is when you top me in bed, but no, you're not frightening," he answered, "you have never scared me."

Indigo sighed, laying her head on his chest, "you'll never scare me, princess."

She cracked a small smile, "you've never called me princess before."

Calvin chuckled, "ya' like it?"

Indigo nodded, "really, I like angel eyes more," Calvin sighed, patting the top of her head, "your cold."

"You're are just warm," she muttered.

"Jump in the shower, so you're not so cold " Calvin replied.

Indigo rolled her eyes as he let her go before removing her bra and underwear. She turned on the water and stood by the shower doors waiting for the water to heat up while watching Calvin take off his clothes.

"I told you to get in the shower," Calvin chuckled, cutting his eyes at her in a seductive manner.

Indigo smirked as Calvin got closer to her, "come on, I don't need you getting sick."

Indigo giggled, backing into the decently sized shower as Calvin entered with her. Indigo let out a soft moan as the warm water hit her body, which made Calvin smile. He'd rather have her smile than frown.

"Mhm, feeling better," he asked, wrapping his arms around her once again.

"A little," she answered, feeling his lips against her neck.

"How can I make it better?"

Indigo sighed, turning in his arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "honestly, I don't know if you can."

Calvin expected that answer. Although he made the gap that laid betwixt their lips a bit small only to ask, "can I try to make it better?"

Indigo giggled, pulling him closer to kiss him. Their lips collided with a hint of their tongues fighting with each other. Calvin's hands travel down her body, dragging his finger against her sensitive folds.

"Oh, come on," Indigo sighed.

"Is there a problem," Calvin chuckled, continuing his actions, "I'm just trying to make things a bit better."

Indigo moaned softly at the attention as he slowly worked fingers against her, "a little warning would be nice," she sighed.

"Would you like me to stop," he asked.

"No," she yelped.

Calvin chuckled, speeding up his fingers, listening to Indigo's moans, which sounded like honey. The only thing she could do was collapse to his chest, panting as he drew his finger from her and licked off what was left.

"Please, tell me you at least feel a bit better," Calvin sighed, rubbing circles on her back.

"Yes."

"I say," Calvin began, turning off the shower faucet, "since it is raining and shitty outside, we stay inside for the day... and do nothing."

"Do nothing," Indigo questioned, as Calvin helped her out of the shower.

"Yes," Calvin uttered, "it's been a shitty day, let's just lay in bed, watch some idiotic heteronormative, American movie, get drunk off the expensive little bottles of alcohol from the minibar, and try to relax."

"I feel like that would sound horrible to anyone else but the two of us," Indigo giggled.

"Maybe," Calvin chuckled, watching her flop on the king-size bed in the hotel room.

"Can I add on a thing to your list of wonderful activities," Indigo posed, rolling to lay on her stomach, staring at Calvin as he grabbed both of them clothes.

"Of course," Calvin replied, smiling, handing her a shirt and a pair of boyshorts, "what is your add on?"

"You play with my hair," she sighed, lovingly.

"I was going to do that anyway," Calvin snickered, slipping on black joggers.

"Mhm-good," Indigo sighed as she sat on her knees, "gimme a kiss."

His smile only grew at her request, so he gladly gave her what she asked for, "God, your so cute," he muttered against her lips.

Calvin had signed his death wish, at that point, as Indigo pulled him down on the bed. They laughed about their actions and soon began doing nothing.

With the situation that had unfolded. Calvin knew they would have to go outside of their hotel room, but today wasn't that day. Maybe Tomorrow to participate in the beginning festivities of the Rose Festival, but again not today, plus Calvin liked watching a movie with Indigo while lying in bed, drinking, and playing with her hair.


	2. The Winter Rose Festival

Snow dusted cobblestone streets as kids ran around, chasing each other. It overjoyed Calvin to see snowflakes fall in Indigo's hair as she walked beside him. He could tell she wanted to be back inside, under mountains of covers doing who knows what, but alas, they walked stones streets, dodge kids not paying attention as they ran, and give stall and shop owners smiles as they passed.

Coming upon the town square Queen's Anastasia and Beatrice were front and center! Talking to citizens of their kingdom and trying to keep an eye on their two children: Prince Rohan and Princess Juniper. The 7-year-old Rohan and 5-year-old Juniper sat on gazebo steps, seeming bored. Although Juniper stood up upon Indigo and Calvin arriving to the town square, with stars in her white eyes as she ran towards the mage and healer.

"Auntie Indigo," She yelled, her light pink, ragdoll curls bouncing as she ran.

She hugged Indigo's legs, making the mage smile and return the affection by kneeling to Juniper's level to hug her.

"Hello, toi petit paquet d'herbes," Indigo said, patting Juniper's head.

"I don't get a hello," Calvin questioned, squatting to get also on Juniper's level, "I thought I was your favorite?!"

Juniper giggled, looking at Calvin, " I was getting to that."

Calvin chuckled, "well, regardless, you look pretty, Princess Juniper."

Juniper curtsied in her red dress at Calvin, "thank you," she said, "you look pretty too!"

Indigo chuckled at their interaction before standing and turn her attention to Prince Rohan as she became invisible when Calvin asked the small princess what she was studying with her tutors. The young prince, with short black hair, sat on the gazebo steps, still looking bored.

Indigo approached him, kneeling, so he didn't have to stand up, "Hey, little prince," she remarked.

He looked at her with sapphire eyes, "oh-hi, aunt Indigo," he replied, smiling, "I didn't know you would be here!"

"It's the Winter Rose Festival! I love roses," Indigo chuckled.

"Oh," Rohan laughed, "is uncle Calvin with you?"

"Yeah," Indigo replied, turning to point at her husband, "he's right there."

"Cool," the boy muttered, standing and leaving Indigo alone.

"It's like they like him more than you," Beatrice chuckled.

Indigo laughed, "he has always been better with children than I."

"Not true," Beatrice replied, "Rohan and Juniper love you!"

"It is nice of you to say that," Indigo scoffed with a smile.

"You would be great with kids," Beatrice remarked, with a sadness in her eyes, "Indigo, you should know this!"

"Queen Beatrice," Indigo sighed, "I would rather not talk about this."

"Ind-"

"Please," Indigo sighed again, walking down the steps of the pavilion, "it's supposed to be a day of festivities, not talking about my ability to take care of children."

"Okay," Beatrice muttered, watching the mage walk away.

Indigo made her way to Calvin, who was playing with the children in the town square.

"Hey, I'm going for a walk," she remarked.

Calvin frowned, "you want me to come with you?"

"You don't need to," she muttered, "play with the kids, I'll be fine."

"Okay," Calvin replied.

He watched her walk away, "clear your head, angel eyes," he muttered.

Indigo walked past stalls and shops, enjoying the atmosphere as a way to clear her head. She could tell that there were eyes upon her. Although the happy shopkeep that gave her a free rose crown as she passed which made her feel a bit better.

While walking, she heard the cries of a child. Something inside her called her to search for the child. She came across a small fairy boy sitting on the ground.

"Hey little guy," Indigo sighed, "are you okay?"

Indigo squatted down to the boy's level, and he stared at her with large tears in his eyes. She reached out a touch him, which made him flinch. The scared child flinching made Indigo draw back her hand, "you can tell, I'm not human," she muttered.

The boy nodded, which made her freeze up. Children had never been afraid of her before.

"Hey, little guy," the all too familiar voice of Calvin said.

Indigo and the boy looked at the healer, who smiled, "What's wrong," he asked.

"I'm lost, I can't find my parents," the boy cried, "and there are so many people I'm ju-"

"Scared?"

The boy nodded, "are you scared of her," Calvin asked.

The boy nodded again, "Really," Calvin questioned, "but she isn't scary. She's sweet and kind. She's not going to hurt you."

"But her eyes."

Calvin chuckled, "her eyes scare you," Calvin questioned, "but they're so pretty."

The boy stayed quiet while looking at Calvin, "she's not going to hurt you. She hasn't hurt me, ever."

The boy looked to Indigo and then back to Calvin, who was smiling at him.

"Let's get you to the square so your parents can find you easier," Calvin said, "you can even ride on my shoulders, so if you see your parents, you can tell me."

The little boy nodded and was soon atop Calvin's shoulders, searching for his parents as Calvin walked him to the square.

"Are you okay," he asked Indigo.

"I don't know," she answered.

"It's because he's young," Calvin replied, "and he's separated from his parents."

"Maybe," she sighed.

"You're pretty," the little boy muttered.

"You think she's pretty too," Calvin chuckled, "I think she's gorgeous."

Indigo smiled at Calvin's interactions with the young fairy boy. Calvin's actions showed how good he was with children and how she was just average towards them.

"Thomas!"

"Momma?!"

A woman ran up to Calvin and Indigo as the boy, named Thomas, was on his feet to run to his mother.

"Thank you for finding my boy, sir."

"You're welcome, but I didn't find him," Calvin remarked as he pulled Indigo close to him, "she did."

"Thank you," the woman remarked.

"Your welcome," Indigo replied.

Thomas walked away with his mother, leaving Indigo to rest her head on Calvin's chest.

"Thank you," she sighed.

"No problem, angel eyes," Calvin muttered, kissing her forehead, "but I want to talk about all this at some point."

"Alright."

Indigo and Calvin were soon greeted by the prince and princess to play with them, which kept the young royals busy as the Queen's entertained others. Calvin went to get drinks for Indigo and himself. When he was coming back, he stopped. Indigo placed her gifted rose crown atop Juniper's, making Calvin smile for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Indigo was in her element despite, whatever she said.

"So, you are the husband," a voice beside him chuckled.

"uhm," Calvin questioned, seeing King Oberon beside him, "the faerie king."

Calvin's demeanor changed. He didn't like standing next to the same person that was having Indigo watched. Calvin sighed before speaking again, "I respect you, but I am not happy that you are observing my wife."

"I should have expected that," Oberon muttered.

"Can I ask why?"

"Because Titania and I have not seen anything like, our lovely little mage," Oberon answered.

Calvin sighed, "what attracted you to her," Oberon questioned.

"So many things," Calvin answered.

"Did you feel pulled towards her as if when you look at her something is different about her compared to other people?"

"No, not when I met her," Calvin replied, "now, possibly."

Oberon chuckled, "are you trying to rule out her being part succubus," Calvin asked.

"Possibly," Oberon replied.

Calvin chuckled, " Beatrice and Anastasia are throwing a party tomorrow, please come with Indigo. Titania and I will stop observing her after that."

Calvin sighed once again, "Alright."

"Thank you," Oberon remarked.

"You should thank Indigo," Calvin added, "you and the faerie queen are making what should be a small vacation a bit of a nightmare, and it is starting to make me upset."

Oberon cocked an eyebrow, "pardon."

"You heard me," Calvin replied, "Again, I respect you and the faerie queen, but..."

Calvin paused for a moment before moving to stand in front of Oberon, narrowed eyes, and straight-faced, "you are both lucky I was not in the throne room when you informed my wife of the observation."

"Threats," Oberon chuckled.

"Not threats," Calvin replied, "but all of this is unnecessary. Indigo hasn't done anything wrong, she may have had an episode at a bar, but I shot Cirdan, my return to her is all that was on her mind."

Oberon didn't say anything, wishing for Calvin to continue, "she was more than willing to give up her life for my safety. Did your report note, she suffered an injury at Cirdan's hands?

"Not that I can recall," Oberon answered.

"He curved a "C" into her left palm," Calvin scoffed, "the once you need to study is Cirdan! One of your own is a mass murderer! Which, if I remember correctly, 'isn't normal in fae society!' Yet, you seem to be more concerned with the mage solve the crime then the pixie who committed it."

"You have a point," Oberon sighed, "but as I said Indi-"

"Something you have never seen before," Calvin scoffed, "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, thank you, Faerie King Oberon, for inviting Indigo and me to the event tomorrow evening. We'll be there. Now, if you excuse me, I am going to enjoy the rest of this festival with my lovely wife."

Calvin walked away from the faerie king, who soon had his wife standing next to him, "he is a protective one, mhm," Titania posed.

Oberon nodded, clicking one of his hooves on the ground, "seems to be," he replied, " Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Titania and Oberon watched Indigo and Calvin run around with the young royals Rohan and Juniper. They watched Calvin pick Indigo up and lay kisses upon her face as she laughed.

"It seems that his protectiveness comes from a place of worry," Titania said, finally answering her king, "he seems to be a source of happiness for Indigo, and in this situation is one that he can't change or turn into a happy one."

"So, he's a bit protective," Oberon added, nodding, " and he will remain protective of the mage towards us. Until we stop our observation."

"We should keep our distance," Titania sighed, smiling, watching Calvin and Indigo's cute and lovely actions towards each other.

"I do as you say, dear," Oberon sighed, kissing her hand, "wager on what their children will be like?"

Titania giggled, "they will be talented magicians," Oberon stated confidently. "No," Titania laughed, "they will be astonishing beings regardless of magical capabilities."

"Their children will be raised by an interesting pair," Oberon remarked, "but a marvelous pair nonetheless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toi petit paquet d'herbes = you little bundle of herbs


	3. A Hidden Garden

We stand in a familiar setting, a large castle illuminated for an extravagant ball.

Of course, this time was different. Our mage and healer were there under happier and friendlier circumstances. So, Indigo didn't need to wear a ballgown, so she dawned on a vintage dark tailcoat and black form-fitting pants. Calvin wore a white vintage dress shirt and black pants. They both looked striking! Although, Indigo held a distance between herself and Calvin, which made him a bit upset.

"Angel eyes," he sighed, "let's dance."

Indigo nodded as Calvin took her hand a pulled her to the dance floor. Performing a basic waltz, but of course, Indigo was still distant.

"What's wrong, baby," he sighed.

"I'm thinking too much," Indigo replied.

Calvin placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her face up, "about what," Calvin asked in a soft tone.

"The past couple days," she answered.

"What about the past two days?"

"Just," she sighed, "everything."

"Be specific," he whispered in her ear after he spun her around. So her back was against his chest.

"I... I feel as if..."

"As if?"

"As if I am now inadequate to give you the future you want."

The music stopped for Calvin. He spun her back around, placed his hand on her shoulders, and looked at her with a furrowed brow accompanied by firm eyes.

"Are you joking," he questioned.

"No," Indigo answered.

Before Calvin could question her further, the queens of their nation came up to them.

"Thank you for coming," Anastasia remarked with a soft smile.

Indigo nodded at the young Queen, with slight confusion, given her husband's past actions.

"Is something wrong Indigo," Beatrice asked, seeing the confused look on the mage's face.

"Everything's al-"

"Do you have a place where we could speak privately," Calvin asked, cutting Indigo off.

"Yes, uhm, follow me," Anastasia answered.

Anastasia led the two of them down a hallway and through a castle door, presenting them with a small garden hidden away from the rest of the world.

"You will not be bothered here."

"Thank you," Calvin sighed as Anastasia returned to the event.

Our healer and mage were now alone, Calvin's blood close to boiling, and Indigo was still confused.

"Calvin, what’s the point of all this," she questioned.

"You feel inadequate," Calvin remarked, his soft voice louder than routine with a hint of anger.

"At the moment," Indigo sighed, "yes."

"To give me the future I want," He pressed.

"Yes," Indigo replied, "think about it Calvin! People are frightened of me! Children are terrified of me!"

"PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW YOU ARE SCARED OF YOU," Calvin yelled, "ONE 5-YEAR-OLD FAIRY BOY, WHO WAS LOST AND OVERWHELMED, WAS ALARMED FOR A FEW MINUTES!"

His yelling silenced Indigo, "For the love of Christ, I understand why you are upset, but, god damn it, Indigo, I’m right in front of you telling you: you have never scared me! I am never frightened by you! AND I will never be afraid of you!"

"But what happens when we have kids," she fought back, "what happens when one day my children are afraid of me, just because I am an unexplained freak of nature?!"

"You’re not a freak of nature! And our children wouldn't be afraid of you!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT," Indigo screamed, "God, just because they would be our children, doesn't me they would love me like you do!"

"Okay fine," Calvin scoffed, watching her stare at the ground as she stood against the castle wall, "then what! What do you expect to happen?! Do you expect me to leave you?"

"I nev-"

Calvin pinned her up against the wall, grabbing her face making her look up at him, so all she could do is stare into his light pink eyes, full of sadness and anger.

"You can't say: you never said it," he growled, "because you implied it!"

He faced her silence once again, "Is that what you want?!"

"No," she muttered.

"Then what do you want?"

"I..."

"What?"

She began to cry, "I want things to be normal! But things can't be normal when it comes to me! I can't just be human! People can't be indifferent to me! I can't even act normal on a good night!"

Her hands lightly punched his chest as he talked. There was a pain in her voice that made Calvin's heartbreak.

"I just want you, but I feel like I don't deserve you," she cried, "I just want you."

"How long have we known each other," he asked.

"Eight years," Indigo muttered.

"And we have been together for five or six, " Calvin chuckled, his emotions changing on a count of Indigo's words, "you have me."

"But-"

"No," Calvin sighed with a smile, rubbing his nose against her's, "you have what you want I am right here!"

Indigo sighed, feeling her lips connect with Calvin. The one thing that could comfort her in this state, just him. At that moment, it began to rain. Indigo's tears mixed with rainwater as it ran down her face as her fingers became entangled in his now wet hair. Calvin hiked her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, making their situation more intimate.

"Here," she questioned.

"Why not."

"In the rain?"

"I see no better place."

Indigo didn't argue, she had no energy to, "what could be better than having sex with you in the rain," Calvin chuckled, kissing her neck, "we could even have sex in the grass."

"No," Indigo giggled.

Calvin laughed, connecting their lips once again. He could see that they looked at their union very differently. He believed that he had found his soulmate and never wanted to give her up and that their separation was never going to come. Calvin would die alongside her, not before, not after, and where Indigo may have thought the same in terms of finding her soulmate and never wanting to leave him. She had doubts that he would stay with her and leave at some moment. She could do something wrong, and he would disappear, which was untrue.

So, we are now here, in a hidden royal garden as it rained.

"Please," Indigo muttered.

"Please what, angel," Calvin sighed.

Indigo whimpered, which only made Calvin chuckle, "you need to use your words, angel."

It was as if she could not form words. Of course, Calvin enjoyed it, Indigo Alicia Bookstone-Corals, his wife, a trained Special Operative agent, head of said agency, and talent mage: is completely speechless by his hand.

His hands pulled at her pants as her's did the same. The movements was ones of passion, hot breaths on each other's skin, bodies as close as possible, and the soft songs of quiet moans. The pureness of their love in one moment, even if it is just sex in the rain.

"Why did we even have to fight," Indigo panted, as they finished, "because I can't fucking actually see that I am more human then I wanna give myself credit for."

"You said it, not me," Calvin sighed, "this whole year has just been people making you question your humanity."

"and almost dying," Indigo chuckled, "twice."

Calvin laughed, "both in August."

"My point is this: I will always and forever be here! I don't care if you are not human, I don't care if other people are afraid of you, I don't care if deep down you are horrible with kids, I love you, or then life itself. I have told you this before I am dying alongside you, angel eyes, not before and not after."

Indigo tangled her fingers in his hair as he kissed the top of her chest, "I love you too."

"Let’s go back to the hotel?"

Indigo nodded and muttered out yes. Allowing Calvin to let her feet hit the ground, and they walked inside.

The party had thinned out since they left, "Indigo, Calvin, your wet," Beatrice gasped as she held a sleeping Juniper in her arms.

"It started raining while we were outside," Indigo said softly.

"It was nice of you two show up," Anastasia remarked.

"Thank you for inviting us," Calvin replied.

"Are you leaving," Rohan asked from in between his mothers, "you didn't dance with me, aunt Indigo."

Indigo squatted down to look at the little boy in the eyes, "yeah, little prince, we are, I'm sorry."

"What if you come back tomorrow," Rohan asked with stars in his eyes.

"I don-"

"You two are invited anytime," Beatrice interrupted.

"Then we'll come back tomorrow," Calvin replied with a big smile.

Indigo giggled as she rustled Rohan's hair, "alright, little prince, tomorrow!"

The little boy smiled as Indigo and Calvin said their final goodbye before leaving the castle and walking through what had now turned to snow. They took a warm bath together, holding idle conversations only to make sure neither of them fell asleep.

"Calvin," Indigo muttered, laying her head back on his shoulder.

"Mhm."

"Let’s have kids," she replied.

"Say that again," Calvin remarked.

"Let’s have kids, you heard me the first time," she scoffed.

"Maybe I wanted to hear you say again," he uttered, blushing, "our children..."

"Yeah," Indigo sighed.

"They will be great!"

Miles away in a horse-drawn carriage, Queen Titania and King Oberon sat inside.

"Dear," Oberon remarked, staring out the window, "will she be okay?"

"Who? The mage," Titania questioned, staring out the opposite window.

"Who else," Oberon answered, "We only wanted to watch her because she was something different... and we were bored. I feel as if we ruined a vacation for her and her human."

"She will be fine," Titania claimed, "she is strong! Any doubts she had in herself because of us observing will be gone soon. Her husband will make sure of it."

There is a moment of silence, "If we were ever in need of replacements, they would be excellent to do so," Oberon sighed.

"They would,” Titania nodded.

“Good thing we’ll never need replacements.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
